


Curtains

by Lancre_witch



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, mix of a couple of endings because I feel sorry for almost everyone in this game, my first attempt at a curtain fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: James and his wife debate on the matter of interior decorating.





	Curtains

"I don't care what we replace them with, but those Venetian blinds are coming down," James said. "I never want to look at another thing that reminds me of a hospital."

"You still look at me, don't you?" his wife asked from the couch.

"That's different. I got you back. But in that hospital... I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm still here, the same as ever." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You went through so much for me, I'm not leaving now."

James leaned back against her and breathed deeply. "New perfume?"

"I wondered if you'd notice. I couldn't stand wearing my old bottle any more. The smell always reminded me of that horrible place."

She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memories that clawed at her behind her eyes. "This isn't getting those blinds down."

"Blinds, right." James picked up the screwdriver and started working on the first screw. "Any idea what we should replace them with? You must have taken me around every shop in town before we bought these."

"Hmm..." Perfectly painted nails tapped against her hip. "Cream could be either airy or sterile."

"In a house with a dog and an eight year old? No," James said, dropping a couple of screws on the windowsill.

"Not blue or turquoise. In a room this big it would make it feel cold."

"Red? No," he said quickly. "No, forget I said that."

"This is why we chose wooden blinds last time... Here, let me take those out of your way."

"And we weren't so picky then... Are we going to spend three weeks curtain-less again?" he asked.

"It was better than those terrible musty brown things the house came with, you remember?"

James nodded, smiling. "Even the charity shops wouldn't take them."

The final screw came out and James eased the blinds down out of the frame.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after two, why?"

"We've got time to get to the department store before picking Laura up from school. Worth a look?"

"I'll get my coat."

James waited in the car - new, second hand, he had wanted the one he drove to Silent Hill in off his hands as soon as possible - while his wife saw the dog settled in the kitchen and locked up after them.

Mary or Maria, he had been willing to die for her. Now, with each breath and every beat of his heart, he knew he lived for her.


End file.
